Visita ao urologista
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon é obrigado a ir ao urologista e quase arruma confusão por lá! Twincest Saga X Kanon. Oneshot.


**_Visita ao urologista._**

- Como? Eu?

- É, você.

- Mas por que, se nem tenho ainda idade pra isso?

- Dizem que é de rotina, Kanon. E como nos desgastamos mais nos nossos treinos diários do que a maioria das pessoas ditas "comuns", quem sabe não precisemos de prevenção mais cedo... ainda mais você, que adora fazer "coisas" mais até do que o comum!

- Humpf! Pra que preventivo, se nesse trabalho de Cavaleiro eu posso morrer amanhã...

- Todos podem morrer amanhã ou ainda hoje, Kanon. Mas de qualquer forma, perder um soldado valoroso como você não seria boa idéia ao Santuário! Mesmo depois de uma certa idade, ainda pode dar muito de si como instrutor...

- Está me chamando de velho...

- Qual velho! Se você é velho, eu também sou! Estou falando "certa idade" daqui há vinte, trinta anos, besta!

- E você, não vai?

- Aonde, no preventivo? Já fui.

- Já, é? E como é?

- Normal, Kanon! É só uma consulta ao médico, nada demais!

- É que eu nunca fui ao médico! Tudo isso se torna novo para mim... estranho até demais.

- Pois sim... vai comigo? Só pra me esperar lá fora?

- Besta... parece criança querendo o colinho da mamãe!

- Fazer o quê, se eu tenho um gêmeo tão prestativo...

- Tá, vamos! Eu te acompanho!

Vestiu uma roupa simples, ajeitou o cabelo e saiu. Antes, deu uma olhadela em sua imagem no espelho. Era bonito, forte, cabelos longos e fartos. Aos trinta e cinco anos, parecia ter dez a menos. A pele era bronzeada, os cabelos, louros. "Bah, velho! Até parece!", pensava, enquanto arrumava os cabelos no espelho e se via pensando no exame preventivo. Exame preventivo de quê? Ele, que não tinha nem resfriado e era tão resistente?

"Querem é arrumar mais uma tralha pra ocupar o meu tempo!", pensava afinal. Deu o braço para Saga e enfim foram ver o tal médico.

Ele, o doutor, estava atendendo numa das salas próximas às moradias dos Santos de Ouro. Kanon adentrou a sala e Saga ficou esperando do lado de fora. O médico olhou aquele homem como se já o houvesse visto antes.

- Boa tarde, senhor Saga. O que o traz aqui novamente?

- Sou Kanon, o irmão gêmeo de Saga. Prazer, senhor...?

- Doutor Mikonos. Prazer, senhor Kanon. Bem que seu irmão disse que vocês eram bem parecidos...

"Médico burro, claro que somos parecidos! Gêmeos, oras!", pensou, mas não quis falar. Apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Bem, senhor Kanon, Vai ser rápido. Apenas algumas perguntas de rotina.

O doutor Mikonos era mais velho que Kanon. Devia ter entre quarenta e cinco e cinquenta anos, ligeiramente grisalho, usava óculos e tinha ar de quem sabia bem o que fazia. Ajeitou os óculos no nariz, tomou uma caneta e um pedaço de papel.

- Responda às perguntas objetivamente, sim? Qual a sua idade quando teve a primeira relação sexual?

Kanon bufou, olhando para o teto, irritado. "Cacete, vão mesmo devassar a minha vida íntima nessa merda?" Não que Kanon fosse pudico, pelo contrário; mas ele era bastante "solto" com Saga, e muito reservado com os outros. Era o hábito de não ter contasto com muitas pessoas...

Após aquela pequena hesitação, enfim falou:

- Quinze anos.

O doutor olhou Kanon com um "quê" de estranheza. Parecia ser cedo demais, ainda mais para um Cavaleiro... ora, os Santos de Atena usualmente eram celibatários... para quem levava vida de celibato, Kanon havia iniciado a vida sexual numa idade bastante precoce.

O gêmeo mais novo de Saga percebeu, e respondeu ao doutor:

- Que é, doutor? Nessa idade os hormônios fervilham mesmo, o que o senhor queria? Que eu fosse virgem até hoje?

-...não. Mas pensei que um histórico de lutas desde a infância os desviasse desse tipo de pensamento...

- Pois a mim não desviou. Eu era moleque, era safadinho, e se o senhor quer saber, naquele tempo não ligava muito pros treinos não. Eu era muito diferente do Saga.

- Pois sim? E então o senhor se desviava dos campos de treino para olhar as amazonar se trocarem no vestiário feminino?

Kanon deu uma gargalhada de espanto e surpresa.

- Qual é, doutor, eu sou gay!

Mikonos tomou um susto e engoliu em seco. Saga havia sido bem mais discreto, mas também... quem mandou ele perguntar?

- Sua primeira vez foi com um homem?

- Isso é uma consulta ou um confessionário?

- Apenas quero saber para fins de dados!

- É, foi com um homem sim.

- Difícil?

- Fácil pra caralho! Eu particularmente adorei. Aliás, se não fosse eu a dar uma corda, ele, coitado, nem tinha ido! - e riu gostosamente mais uma vez. O médico olhava espantado para Kanon, pensando se tratar de um tarado de marca maior.

- Para ter sido tão fácil, pressuponho que o senhor foi o ativo...

- Fui nada, doutor! Eu que dei o rabo. E dei fácil, viu. Nem doeu nem nada. Já ouviu falar que sexo é 90 por cento mental? Por isso estuprados não gozam, doutor! E é por isso que eu adorei a minha primeira vez.

Mikonos estava impressionado. Ele estava diante de um homem ou do quê? Bem, era um Santo de Atena, logo... era diferente dos outros homens. Excetuando-se que Saga, por exemplo, era bem mais discreto...

- Bem, vamos voltar ao ponto em que paramos. Quando foi sua última relação sexual?

- Há cerca de duas horas atrás.

Mais uma vez o doutor se espantou. Como...! Ele parecia ser uma máquina de sexo! Tentou afastar da mente a imagem de Kanon fazendo amor há apenas alguns minutos antes de ir se encontrar com o médico, e voltou ao seu questionário.

-...sim? O senhor tem parceiro fixo?

- Sempre tive. Pois é, doutor, as pessoas acham que safados como eu têm que passar o rodo em tudo, sabe... mas eu nunca fui assim. Sempre fui fiel, sério mesmo.

- Pois bem? Sua rotatividade é baixa?

- É baixíssima, doutor.

- Já que é assim, deve ter idéia de quantos parceiros já teve em sua vida.

- Só um.

- C-como?

- É, doutor. Só um. Agora há pouco eu estava trepando com o cara que me tirou o cabaço há vinte anos atrás. E aí, algum problema?

Nesse ponto das coisas, o doutor não resistiu e começou a emitir opiniões um tanto quanto pessoais.

- Senhor Kanon, o senhor é um homem de trinta e cinco anos de idade. Como, como um homem como o senhor, saudável, de boa aparência, tem apenas um parceiro sexual por tanto tempo?

- Caralho, doutor, que merda! Se eu transo com quinze anos, é cedo demais; se eu transo com um cara só por vinte anos, sou careta? Qual é, doutor! Larga mão dos padrões pré-estabelecidos!

Mikonos fitou Kanon com perplexidade mais uma vez. Kanon não parecia ser deste mundo. Tirou os óculos, limpou-os e voltou ao questionário.

- Bem. Sua vida sexual não me interessa nem me remete. Aliás, um único parceiro até mesmo ajuda na prevenção de doenças... bem, senhor Kanon, pelo seu histórico, parece ser um homem bastante saudável. Porém, por via das dúvidas, preciso fazer o exame de toque no senhor...

- E-exame de toque?

- Sim, o exame do toque retal... para identificação de um possível tumor, ou algo assim...

- Como? O senhor vai enfiar o dedo no meu cu?

- Não pense que estou interessado no senhor! Apenas preciso fazer o exame...

- De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou deixar outro homem enfiar o dedo no meu cu!

- É apenas um exame...!

Kanon saiu da sala, sem sequer dar bom dia ao médico. Mikonos o observou, perplexo mais uma vez. Que homem mal educado! Quem seria o tal do "parceiro" que o aguentava desde a adolescência?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saga viu Kanon sair da sala, bufando em com raiva. Foi até ele ver o que estava acontecendo.

- E aí, Kanon? Foi rápido...

- Saga, aquele médico queria enfiar o dedo no meu cu!

- Mas é assim mesmo, Kanon. É um exame, de prevenção...

- O QUE? Você deixou aquele doutor com ar de sabe-tudo enfiar o dedo em você?

- Para fins médicos, Kanon...!

- Eu não acredito que você deixou o médico te fazer um fio-terra! Caralho, agora você conhece outro dedo que não o meu!

Saga virou os olhos, sem acreditar na mentalidade do Kanon.

- Escute. Vá lá, faça o exame e tudo bem. Tá certo? Você veio aqui pra isso, não vai perder a viagem agora!

Contrariado, Kanon entrou de novo na sala de Mikonos e teve de escutar.

- Se fosse outro médico, sequer o atenderia novamente!

- Tá bem, doutor, tá bem! Eu sei que sou meio teimoso, mas se isso é necessário, vamos lá...!

Ainda contrariado e meio vexado, Kanon retirou as calças, ficou nu e deixou enfim o homem fazer o exame em si. Fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar em tudo, menos naquilo... só gostava de pensar em dedo entrando no cu quando se tratava dele e de Saga num momento bem quente.

Logo acabou. O doutor disse que não havia nada demais. Kanon vestiu as calças correndo e cumprimentou o doutor.

- Tá certo, doutor! Agora sempre que eu vê-lo, poderei dizer que é o segundo homem que já enfiou o dedo no meu rabo! Olha que privilégio o senhor tem!

Mikonos sentiu vontade de rir, mas ficou quieto. Kanon saiu da sala e foi ter com Saga novamente.

- Pronto, Saga. Já fui devidamente constrangido e dedado. Vamos embora pra nunca mais voltar?

- Vamos... eu hein, nao gosta mesmo de médicos!

- Não!

Enquanto ambos voltavam para casa, Kanon se intrigou.

- E aí, Saga, o que você respondeu pro médico quando ele fez aquelas perguntinhas capciosas?

- De primeira vez, essas coisas?

- Exatamente!

- Ah, respondi que não lembrava... sabe, não gosto de conversar abertamente sobre essas coisas com os outros.

- Pois sim? Só que eu respondi tudo na lata!

- Até mesmo que nós somos amantes?

- Não, besta! Mas falei que sou gay, que só tive um parceiro a vida toda... o doutor ficou passado ao saber que iniciei a vida sexual aos quinze anos, mas que só tive um único parceiro a vida toda! Pois veja só!

- Ah, Kanon... só me dando vexame na frente dos outros!

O mais moço riu.

Ao menos dou vexame, mas sou uma pessoa honesta...

E foi com aquele mesmo famigerado sorriso que ele voltou para casa com Saga, talvez pensando em repetir o exame retal... só que dessa vez com o amante, e de uma maneira muito melhor.

FIM


End file.
